


Fluff Alphabet ~ Stephanie McMahon

by flickawhip



Series: Stephanie McMahon Imagines [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie McMahon Fluff AlphabetWritten for the Imagines Blog





	Fluff Alphabet ~ Stephanie McMahon

A = Attractive (What do they find attractive about the other?)  
Steph’s shy about it, but she’s in love with your eyes... You feel the exact same way about hers.

B = Baby (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)  
Steph would love children one day, she’s always wanted them. You aren’t so sure, but you’ll do anything to make her happy.

C = Cuddle (How do they cuddle?)  
Stephanie is a sneaky cuddler, she’s embarrassed but she will nestle into you any chance she gets.

D = Dates (What are dates with them like?)  
Stephanie is very romantic when it comes to dates, she loves to make you feel special.

E = Everything (You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world…))  
Stephanie, to you, is always ‘My Billion-Dollar Princess’  
You, to her, are ‘My knight...’ 

F = Feelings (When did they know they were in love?)  
The love hit you hard the second you saw Stephanie... She only recently admitted she fell just as hard and fast...

G = Gentle (Are they gentle? If so, how?)  
Stephanie is gentle... but she tends to hide behind a mask that says ‘I don’t care’ a lot... She does care.

H = Hands (How do they like to hold hands?)  
Stephanie loves to entwine your fingers, curling her fingers with yours, holding tightly to your hand

I = Impression (What was their first impression?)  
“She’s powerful...”

J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous?)  
Stephanie gets jealous really easily. You make sure she never has to feel jealousy.

K = Kiss (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)  
Stephanie kisses hard, passionately. She’s still soft, still romantic, but every kiss is a claim of ‘mine, mine, mine...’ You kiss back just as sweetly and passionately. You kissed her first, right when her father was beginning to bother her. A claim, a promise... a declaration.

L = Love (Who says ‘I love you’ first?)  
You’ve said I love you many times now... Stephanie responds in kind... but it took a long time for her to be comfortable replying to you. 

M = Memory (What’s their favourite memory together?)  
Stephanie remembers watching you powerbomb her father through a table, shortly before marrying her. It’s still her favourite memory. 

N = Nickel (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)  
Stephanie loves to spoil you... you’ve stopped trying to stop her.

O = Orange (What colour reminds them of their other half?)  
Red reminds you of Stephanie...  
Stephanie is reminded of you when she sees gold... 

P = Pet names (What pet names do they use?)  
“My Angel..”  
“My Queen...”  
“My Billion-Dollar Princess...”  
“My Knight.”

Q = Quaint (What is their favourite non-modern thing?)  
Stephanie loves old paintings... you try to buy them for her when you can, she also loves antique jewellery

R = Rainy Day (What do they like to do on a rainy day?)  
Rainy Days are PJ and soup days, you tend to end up watching TV together

S = Sad (How do they cheer themselves/others up?)  
Stephanie, when sad, needs hugs... so she always requests them.

T = Talking (What do they like to talk about?)  
Stephanie loves to listen to you talk about the things that matter to you... anything that matters to you.

U = Unencumbered (What helps them relax?)  
Stephanie is a big fan of having her hair stroked whilst you hug her...

V = Vaunt (What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?)  
Stephanie loves to show you off... so you let her. All the time.

W = Wedding (When, how, where do they propose?)  
Stephanie doesn’t propose... you do. In the ring. In front of her father. 

X = Xylophone (What’s their song?)  
“Especially for you...” – Kylie Minogue & Jason Donovan

Y = Yes (Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)  
Yes, she did... that’s why you married her.

Z = Zebra (If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)  
Dogs... Steph loves dogs.


End file.
